


You Better Get Along

by Sinesthero



Series: Titans of Industry [16]
Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: BDSM, Impact Play, M/M, Predicament Bondage, Sex, Submission, pain play, submissive on loan, subs in trouble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-24
Updated: 2017-10-24
Packaged: 2019-01-22 11:56:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12481016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sinesthero/pseuds/Sinesthero
Summary: Rhys and Vaughn are spending what is supposed to be a fun filled weekend together with August while he is up from Hollow Point, but the submissives can not seem to get along without fighting. August expected pain and sex, but he never expected to find himself bound painfully to Rhys while they are forced to work out their differences.





	You Better Get Along

**Author's Note:**

> I like polyamory. I like it a lot. While August is Sasha's partner and whipping boy, she and Fiona are frequently off world adventuring for months at a time. So that August is not left too lonely, he's permitted to join the Atlas boys for some sadomasochistic fun. Takes place a couple years after Rhys and Vaughn have their Corporate Atlas compound.

 

 

 

 

 

“This is all your fault.” August’s cyan eyes were brimming with impotent fury as he tried to maximize the amount of space between them, but the chain between their leather collars held them so tight they could just barely separate their noses.

Rhys could feel August’s breath on him. He was angry, too, but right now the thing that filled his mind the most was how much his nipples hurt. They were each pinched in a metal clamp and connected to opposite ends of a chain. The chain, in turn, was connected to another that attached to the clamps pinching August’s abused nubs.

The last point of potentially painful connection was a pair of tight cock rings connected by a short length of leather that left their cocks hard and jutting between them. Their arms were each bound around the other in an uncomfortable hug, forcing them to stay kneeling face to face or risk of intimate pain.

They were where Vaughn had left them, in the Atlas’ luxurious bedroom, kneeling on the carpet for a painful time out after acting like bickering children all afternoon. They were stark naked except for the restraints and collars.

“It’s been years. You know my actual name!” Rhys replied, angrily. “And stop moving so much!”

August growled his reply, “I’m not moving… and I don’t mispronounce your name on purpose. I just won’t call you your name any more. I’ll call you asshole. Okay, asshole?”

“Mature.” Rhys declared and tried to turn his face a bit to get himself some breathing room but there was no where to move.

“Says the guy who gets a bare ass spanking when he toes out of line,” August taunted.

It was a terrible trait to become so cruel when he felt in some way threatened, but for Rhys it was almost an automatic self defense mechanism. He spat, “I don’t know why I thought this was a good idea. I can barely stand working with you and seeing you on holidays... I don’t know why I thought fucking you was a good idea.”

August’s eyes narrowed a hair farther before a broad sneer came over his lips and he spoke, “Wasn’t even your idea, you just do as the Mr. and Mrs. tell you to do.”

Rhys’ voice lowered, “And you don’t do what Sasha tells you? You do what I tell you to do, professionally,” Rhys pointed out with a smug air of superiority. With a pained grin he added, “You did what your mother told you to do.”

August growled and jerked back enough to pull at Rhys’ chains. The pain barely seemed to bother him, “No fuck this. I am not doing this. Vaughn! Hey! Short stack! Let me out of here!”

Rhys was in agony. He moaned, “Ow ow ow ow ow! August, Please!” Desperately, he leaned in to the other man, his arms constricting tighter around him. “Please be still. Vaughn can’t… won’t… keep us long like this. Just… shut up and calm down… and he’ll come set us free.”

“Fine.” August grumbled, though he did not seem pleased about it.  Two excruciatingly long minutes passed in silence, before August  again spoke. “Hey... Mister Ten Million dollars.”

Rhys sighed in exasperation, “What?”

“I can see your roots from here.” He seemed to take joy from throwing stones at Rhys’ ego.

Rhys growled with a primal rage and the pain of restricted flesh. “Why are you such a dick all the time?!”

August snorted, “I’m the dick? Me? You gotta be kidding me.”

“Yeah,” Rhys said. “You.” He bared his teeth.

August aggressively pushed his nose against Rhys’ and said, “I made you moan my name last night and today you throw a glass of wine in my face… now you’re telling me now that you can’t stand me. Well fuck you! Fuck you and all a your nose in the air bullshit. You think I’m garbage and you’ve always treated me like it.”

“I have not,” Rhys insisted, though upon further review it was probably a lie. He added hastily, “And I don’t think that.”

“The hell you don’t!” His voice raised, “You think you’re better than me and everyone else around in this joint. I feel like such an ass. I thought we were… I dunno... friends. Didn’t realize how much my presence offends you.”

Rhys blinked and opened his mouth to speak but did not get the chance to.

August, with a wounded expression spoke over him. “I ain’t stupid, you know. I didn’t go to Big Fucking Deal University to get a degree in being a tool, but that doesn’t mean that I’m an idiot. What exactly is it that makes you think you’re so much better than me… cuz me and the girls… we’re all Pandoran and you don’t treat them like scum.”

The hard furrow of his brow and the hurt on his face caused waves of regrets in Rhys. Their skin was warm where they were pressed together and Rhys could feel himself starting to sweat.  “August… I didn’t mean it. You just are always fucking with me and...”

“You can’t just walk back ‘I hate working with you, being with you, AND sleeping with you.” August jerked his head back suddenly forcing their chins to knock together as Rhys was jerked forward.

Rhys saw stars for a moment, but kept his balance. He pushed forward, clinging tightly to August so that he could not try to pull away again. “August! You make me feel stupid too! Okay? Like you’re always trying to belittle me. Push my buttons.”

August voice stayed raised. He was not yelling, but he had slipped into his most tough guy of voices, “Your buttons are too damn easy to push. You take yourself way too seriously. Not to mention you always give as good as you get when we’re giving each other shit. I thought it was banter. You could have just told me you were upset. Stop pressing on me.” He tried to pull back again, which was when things went wrong.

As they went off balance and it became clear they were toppling over, they both squeezed onto each other tightly. They fell onto their sides and Rhys immediately howled at the pain.

August grunted and dug his nails into Rhys’ back, “Great job, Ten Mil!”  

Rhys writhed up against his bound partner, moaning until the pain eased a little. Their arms were trapped under them as they lay awkwardly. Fortunately it was Rhys’ flesh arm they fell on and not the robotic one.  He leaned his temple against the ground and said, “I don’t think you’re stupid… I’m stupid. I say really mean things when I’m upset. I swear I don’t feel that way. ”

Augusts bright eyes looked into Rhys’ searching. “Do you still blame me for the stuff that happened before, with Vasquez and my Ma?”

“No… Not consciously.” He paused, “I don’t mean to,” Rhys whimpered.

“But you do.” He sounded resigned.

“Yeah. It’s not fair to you, and I know that. I guess I have some unresolved hang ups from all of that.”  

“You and me both.” His eyes were open only slightly under his lids and he sighed. “You push my buttons too, hypocrite.”

Rhys gave a sad chuckle in reply, “I push everyone’s buttons.”

“You don’t know how things were with me and my mother.” August’s eyes closed, “You don’t know what the hell growing up on Pandora was like.”

“I can’t imagine, no. I’m sorry, August. I slide the knife in where it will do the most damage. You have to know I do  appreciate all the things you do for me and how good you are to Sasha. I’m sorry you came all the way out from Hollow Point to have a good time only to end up in this mess.”

August shrugged one shoulder, “Hurts like a bitch but it's kinda hot. So can we make an agreement? To cut each other some slack? We can shake on it when we have our arms back.”

Rhys nodded, “Yeah. I enjoyed last night. You are... rough stuff and I was feeling it… in the good way. Fuck I still feel it now and I want more.”

August smirked, “We could be fuckin’ now if you hadn’t thrown your drink on me because your stupid name is hard to pronounce.”

“I am screwed,” Rhys whined, knowing full well he would get no sympathy. “He’s going to make me suffer for being… ungracious as a host.”

August’s lips pulled up at one corner. “Good. I like watching you get your ass busted.”

“You don’t say.” Rhys said, deadpanned.

“You make suffering look good.” August was staring into his eyes now and it made Rhys shiver. “You make it sound good too. You're so… ya know, animated.” His wiry, muscled arms pulled tight into the small of Rhys’ back. “Look, I ain’t gonna spit in your eye and call it rain. I think you’re a goofy fucker and pompous as hell.”

Rhys squinted just a little unsure how this is going to go, but he did not interrupt.

“But I like you. I admit, I liked the girls more first… but I’ve gotten to know you… and I think you’re kinda charming in a dickish kinda way. I wouldn't have agreed to this idea from the girls if I hadn't. So, if you can’t handle the teasing just tell me.”

“I will.” Rhys couldn’t fathom how his eyes could be so blue. They were such a different shade from the slight gray  
-blue of Vaughn’s eyes. They reminded him waters around a tropical beach. “I like you too. I’m really sorry.”

“Yeah, me too.” He chuckled and added “But If my nipples fall off I might curb stomp your man though.”

“Maybe if we kiss and make up he will come.” Rhys was desperate, willing to try anything to end the torment.

August smiled lopsidedly, “Can't hurt.”

They had only started to mash their lips together when August bit down on Rhys lower lip.

“Ow, you prick!” Rhys exclaimed.

“Or maybe it can.” He smirked and added. “Asshole.”

Rhys pushed their lips together though he was not careful with his teeth. It felt good. He smelled and tasted different than Vaughn or Fiona. He kissed with a more desperate passion than either of them, like he might be trying to consume Rhys entirely.

“Awwwwwwwwww,” a voice drawled out behind them. “I am so glad to see you finally getting along.”

Rhys broke from the kiss, “Please, sir. It hurts so bad. Please let us out. It was my fault.”

“Nah it was both of us.” August charitably took some of the blame, “But we get your point now.”

Vaughn strolled up to them. He leaned down and unfastened the chain from August’s collar. “Good boys.” His finger slid further between them to unclamp first August’s nipples than Rhys’.

August just breathed heavily at the release.

Rhys whined softly.

“I'm going to punish Rhys now,” Vaughn announced in his smuggest tone. “As you don't belong to me I can't really make you take a whipping, so you can watch. But, I think you know you were being a dick and that I don't appreciate it.”

The blonde man's head shook. “I plead guilty, Vaughn… I mean… Sir. Whatever you give him you can give me. I ain't gonna leave him to face it alone.”

Rhys felt something very warm rise up in his chest at that declaration.

Vaughn's brows raised. He crouched low to carefully remove each of their cock rings. “I respect that and I accept.” He moved behind Rhys and unbuckled one of the cuffs around August’s wrist.

August held Rhys steady as Vaughn moved behind him to unfasten one of his cuffs as well.

“Thanks, August.” Rhys said softly.

“Don’t mention it.” August replied.

“Alright boys. Up.” He snapped his fingers to drive his point home and when August helped Rhys to his feet he smiled. “See? This is what I want to see. Good boys helping each other. Stay still while I look at you. Hands on heads.”

They complied with the order. They stood side by side, each one having one cuff attached to one wrist with the other dangling.

Vaughn spent a few minutes examining them. He rubbed their sore chests and handled their abused genitals in a clinical fashion.

August looked down as Vaughn touched him. “That was nothing. Sash has this thing that just totally traps the boys behind you and forces you to keep on hands and knees. Hurts like a bitch.”

“But you love it, don’t you?” Vaughn grinned up at him, “You’re such a good little pain slut.”

August surprised both of them by blushing and saying sheepishly, “Yeah… I guess so.”  
Vaughn spent some time getting two large wedge shaped pillows out from the closet. He lay them, with the gradual incline sides facing each other on the wide bed.

He snapped his fingers, “August… come here…”

August lowered his hands and climbed up onto the bed on his knees.

Vaughn took him by the nape of his neck and bent him over the wedge so his pale ass was up in the air and his knees were on the mattress. “Arms out. Rhys… come.”

Rhys dropped his arms and walked to the opposite side of the bed. He didn’t need to be pushed. He bent over the wedge. When his arms were stretched out Vaughn took each empty cuff and connected it to the other man’s free wrist.

“I’m leaving your legs free,” Vaughn said, “but if you kick too much I’ll tie them down. Got it?”

“Yes sir!” Rhys said obediently.

“Yeah.” August replied before Vaughn sat back and gave him a firm opened handed swat on the ass. “I mean, Yes sir.”

Vaughn climbed off the bed, “Good.” He moved to the corner dresser and opened up the drawers. He chose one of his straps, a black leather weapon with a four inch wide, foot long business end and a rounded handle. Shiny silver rivets decorated and secured it. It was a formidable weapon. “We'll start with Rhys because I know you know better than to act like this.”

“Yes sir,” Rhys agreed, his fists preemptively balling into fists. “No… uh… warm up?” he asked as Vaughn started trailing the leather over his ass.

“Denied. I warned you I wouldn’t stand for this attitude.” Vaughn clucked his tongue, “But you don’t listen until I make you, do you?”

“I’m sorry, sir.”

Vaughn drew his arm back and slapped the end across Rhys’ upturned flesh. “You’re always sorry. Instead of being sorry about it try controlling your mouth.” He whipped him again.

Rhys gritted his teeth squirming at the burning agony but still called out, “Yes sir!”

“You watching this August?” Vaughn met the blondes eyes.

“Yes sir. I’m watchin’. He looked up with fascination.

“Good, because you're next. Sasha ever spank you?” He whipped Rhys again casually while August replied.

“Yeah… heh… uh Sir.”

Rhys mismatched eyes were squinting tightly and his breath was hard by the time his first set of five was done.

August swallowed with a bob of his Adam's apple but lay placidly where he was put as Vaughn whipped the strap across his ass. He was so much harder to read than Rhys, who gave everything away. He barely moved a muscle while he was given five stout licks.

The next set of five, while making Rhys holler at the pain, barely seemed to affect the Pandoran native.

August watched Rhys body dance with each kiss of the leather, the cyborg’s cries deeper and more heartfelt with each blow but when his turn came he was stone.

The fourth set would be the charm. Vaughn lay into him, not sparing him any bit of pain. He had agreed to take the punishment and he would get it just as Rhys did, hard and unrelenting.

August grunted and arched his back, pulling at the chains as the third blow in the set fell. “You’re a goddamn sadist!” His  
voice sounded high and tight, desperate to suppress the pain and emotion he were feeling.

Rhys stretched his hands out and slid his palms under August’s and closed his fingers tight.

“Well, obviously.” Vaughn replied with a wry grin, “Though compared to you I’d say I’m only a hobbyist.” He lashed the end of the strap smartly into August’s ass again, making the man growl like a caged beast.

August’s squeezed Rhys’ hands tight with his strong fingers. The robot hand easily tolerated it but he was close to crushing Rhys’ poor flesh.  He squeezed in return, knowing that the pain was more easily borne when holding someone’s hand as Vaughn delivered the fifth and final cut with the leather. The sound of the smack seemed to reverberate in the space and made him make a real whine of pain.

August breathed hard and fast.

Vaughn rubbed his fingerless gloved hands over August’s marks before climbing over him. His hand slid up the nape of August’s neck before grabbing it tightly and using his grip to grind his face against the bed as he growled in his ear. “I don’t care which one of you smart assed punks start it next time. If you behave like idiots with each other while in my domain, I am going to have a problem and that means you’re going to have a problem. Understood?”

“Yes sir,” August spoke loud enough to be heard through the muffling of the mattress. He learned fast.  

Vaughn slapped the back of August’s head after letting him go.

“Yes sir!” Rhys called out automatically.

Rhys hair was jerked back as Vaughn grasped him by his exposed roots and pulled his face upward to lock eyes. “We've all had enough of your posturing and ego and drama! You treat August like an employee more than you do a friend and it’s going to stop today. He’s one of us. Team Atlas.”

“Yes Sir.” Rhys agreed, his eyes wide and he was ashamed by how much Vaughn made him cower. He was met with a gloved slap to the face before he was released.

“Five more for you, and you alone, Rhys, my boy. Then we’re done.”

“Yes sir,” Rhys eyes flooded with tears.  

Vaughn paused, observing the way August’s back shook with his breathing. He slid a hand up and down the nape of his neck for a while, softly. “You’re doing so good, August. I’m proud of you.”

August took a long time to answer, and when he did his low voice was choked with emotion. “Thank you sir,”

Vaughn just kept rubbing both hands now up and down August’s back. His strong fingers were skilled at massage. “When I’m done with the both of you, I’m going to give you Rhys again, to do what you like with him.”

“Thank you, Sir.” August seemed to perk up a little at that.

Rhys buried his face in the mattress and sobbed, embarrassed at being given away like a prize and anxious about his final lashes.

Vaughn smiled cruelly and got up off the bed, bringing the strap around to the other side.

On his flesh hand, Rhys could feel that August’s hands had gone slack again. It made his heart sink until he felt the pressure of August’s calloused thumb, rubbing a slow circle on the back of his hand.

Rhys lifted his face to give August a sort of smile.

It surprised him that though August’s face had tear tracks plain to see, he was smiling with a lustful fire that burned behind his cool blue eyes.

Rhys was caught off guard by how hard the lash battered his poor ass. Four more seemed impossible to endure. August’s strong hands held his tightly, encouraging him as he took his stiff punishment.

A soft sob came from him when the next blow fell right across the backs of his thighs. His eyes shut tight and he whimpered but stayed still enough for three more lashes to fall before before giving into an outright wail of pain as the final whipped across his well marked ass cheeks

“Heeey.” August’s voice was a little rough, but still low and soothing. “You’re alright. Yeah. You’re gonna be alright.”

Rhys appreciated the small kindness.

Vaughn promptly put the strap away in its appointed drawer and grabbed the lube before returning to the bed. He climbed onto the mattress and settled next to Rhys. The lube was set by one of the pillows and he started rubbing his hands up and down his husbands back. “You boys look so good like this.”

“Thank you Sir,” August said softly.

Vaughn languidly unfastened both pairs of manacles, “So now… you’re going to show me how nice you can kiss and makeup.” He reclined on his elbow on the end of the bed and started to free his rigid cock. “I’m going to watch and judge.” He pulled off his gloves and slid his hand down to give himself a lazy stroke.

August straightened his back and pushed the wedge towards the top of the bed. He did the same for Rhys’ when he was up. He pulled Rhys close, back into a position similar to the one they had been earlier and kissed his lips with surprising gentleness.  

Rhys sniffled softly but kissed back with earnest passion. Even though it ached to be in the same position again he held him anyway.

August soothed a hand over Rhys’ butt to feel the heat and the marks. With no concern for his own pain he lay back against the long incline of the wedge pillow and pulled Rhys along on top of him.  
Rhys let himself be guided. He threw one leg over his fellow submissive and leaned against him.

With great patience for such a severe a man, August sucked on Rhys’ lips with unashamed ardor until his tears subsided and his cock had once more grown erect.

Vaughn made a soft hum of appreciation.

“You ready to ride me and put on a nice show for your master.” August’s lips were at his ear and his dick was poking at the cleft between Rhys’ cheeks.

“Yeah. Whatever you want.  Just tell me what to do.” Rhys breathed.

August watched his face as he said, “I want you to lube up your fingers and stretch that tight hole for me.”

Rhys nodded. He leaned down taking the lube and pouring some on his flesh hand. He splashed a little on August’s stomach but he didn't seem to mind.

Steadying himself on his robotic arm, he reached behind himself and squeezed August’s dick, coating it. He than with a soft huff of breath pushed two of his fingers up inside himself.

August’s hands kept him steady by holding his hips. “Yeah… that's a good little sex bot.”

Vaughn snickered at the name as he crawled up to the side of the bed to get a better viewpoint. He leaned his back against the headboard and picked up the discarded lubricant to use some on his own needy erection.

Rhys gave a small smile in response and said, “I am ready for your input, user.” He activated his echo eye for an extra robotic touch and the LEDs in his silver arm flashed pale blue and green. He removed his fingers and grasped August’s dick to guide it inside.

Augusts eyes blazed with excitement. “Fuck yeah. That's good… oh yeah…” One of his hands grasped at Rhys ass, squeezing it lightly.

Rhys eyes closed momentarily as he sank down onto August’s impressive cock. He had less girth than Vaughn but was longer. It was a different experience than riding his husband. The pain of the strapping had faded down though August’s groping brought it sharply back and kept the endorphins flowing through his brain.

August waited for him to adjust before he started to slowly buck his upward in short careful strokes.

There was only so long Rhys would allow August do all the work. He squeezed him with his thighs and said, “Initiating bounce mode.”

If August had a little bit of robo-sexual in him Rhys supposed he might as well indulge his fantasies. In his most mechanical way he raised himself up on his long thighs and plunged back down. He started slow. His features slid into his sleaziest face most come hither face and winked the echo eye.

August squirmed a little, “Oh… That’s… nice. Jesus… how long can you keep this up?”

It was a challenge and Rhys knew it. “As long as I need to. I have variable speeds.” He felt a strong need to give August everything in him.

“Then show me something faster.” August grinned.

Rhys picked up the pace. He would feel this exertion in his leg muscles, along with all the bruises and intimate soreness tomorrow. It would be worth it he could make up for his unkindness in the best way he knew: by using his body in the service of another, a slave to the sweat.

“Choke me.” August said, suddenly, in a stern demanding voice.

Rhys leaned down on his metal arm and stretched out his other hand.

August knocked it away with the back of his own. “Not that one. You know what I want.”

After a moment of hesitation Rhys splayed his left hand on August’s chest and reached out with the robotic one.

“Easy now,” Vaughn advised, though It did not stop him from jerking himself off slowly.

Rhys squeezed his hand just a little bit, enjoying the feel of his pressure sensors as the metal fingers constricted ever so slightly. He kept the echo eye firing brilliant and yellow. It helped to scan his lover’s blood pressure and heart rate.

Though a man whose resting face screamed surly, August looked relaxed now. His eyes were wider than usual and he stared into Rhys’ echo eye like it was the eye of a god. “Tighter,” he grunted.

“Increasing Compression.” Rhys was careful, he tightened up a little, still leaving enough air.

August was absolutely into it. His face grew pink then red before growled, “Now, you dirty fucking sex machine, let go of me and touch that dick of yours.”

Rhys wanted to roll his eyes at the predictability of the request. He knew exactly which hand August wanted him to use. He extended his robotic fingers to Vaughn, who poured the lubricant into his palm even if it meant a pause in his self pleasure.

His hand would be a bitch to clean fully but it was worth it. He did not often use his right hand to pleasure himself, but he knew he could do it and enjoy it quite a bit. He dug his nails into August’s chest like an anchor as he bounced and stroked himself.

August met him with a thrust of the hips every time. He was not gentle with Rhys and the cyborg loved every minute of it. The crime lord was staring at him in a way that egged him on and each thrust was knocking at his prostate.

With a deep groan of pleasure at the release Rhys shot a thick spurt of come on the other man's abs. As his pleasure ebbed, the cyborg felt dazed, warm and overstimulated. Still he couldn’t stop working to meet August's pounding thrust for thrust. He folded himself against the thug and Kissed him hard.

August’s hands dug into his hips hard as his thrusts became fast and erratic. There was no way he'd last much longer.

Rhys knew just what was needed. His flesh hand reached up into the blond, spiky hair and pulled hard.

“Son of A,” August cried as he came into Rhys, his release hot and wet. His hands were bruising Rhys’ hips but he bore it because bearing pain had become his favorite drug.

After a few more pumps of his hips August stilled.

Rhys was sweating profusely, his muscles trembling with the exertion. He felt suddenly quite exhausted and finally their kiss was broken, a strand of saliva stretching between their lips before breaking away.

August held his boss, brother in law, and as of late, lover, against his shoulder while they both breathed and rested in bliss.

They had barely paid any attention to Vaughn rising from the bed, but it was welcome when he pulled a sheet over them.

Rhys looked over at Vaughn, “Did you even come? Do you need some attention sir.”

Vaughn laughed, “I came when he called you a sex machine. That was… awesome.”

August chuckled. “Thanks, V.”

“Welcome. When you're feeling up to moving I'd love to show you that sniper rifle I was telling you about. You can hit skags clear on the other side of the valley. Its sick.”

“That sounds great. As long as you let me try it.”

Rhys climbed off of August glad of the sheet to cover the mess of their climaxes. He settled right next to him.

“My husband is one thing,” the dominant teased, “I couldn't let you touch my gun." He let a moment pass before he added, “Kidding!”

August chuckled and turned a little to pull Rhys close against him.

Rhys blew a raspberry, it was the only condemnation he bad the energy for.

Vaughn slid into bed on August’s other side and rubbed his lips lightly over the man's shoulder. “Rhys is going to need a little sub nap. Feel free to take one too. I'm going to shower and do some work in the living room.”

“Mmmmm.” Rhys hummed softly.

“Okay.” August said as Vaughn slipped off the bed and headed for the master bath.

When he was gone August pushed the incline pillows away so Rhys could lay down properly.

“You good, Rhys?” he tried to say it slowly and carefully but it still came out sounding more like Rheeze.

“Yeah.” Rhys smiled. “You?”

“I'm fuckin fantastic.” August closed his eyes.

When Vaughn returned from his shower they were fast asleep, pressed face to face on their sides with their arms around other. With a grin of triumph, he shut off the bedroom lights and left them be.

**Author's Note:**

> This feels like the dirtiest thing I've ever written. If you enjoyed it, send me a comment. X3


End file.
